Shihouin Kaoru
'Shihōin Kaoru' Wisps of black hair swimming across her forehead which also plays just barely across her eye patch is what you first catch in your sight when spotting Kaoru. Round is her face, youthful fullness you would expect on a teenager, with barely pronounced cheek bones. To run a finger pad across the curve of each cheek, down and around her jaws would clearly fixate the impression that they will look sharp later in life, but for now it sort of teases at the nottion of heart shaped features. Down around the slim of her throat is a black silk collar that hugs the flesh just so. her countenance is that of a proud individual and already seen in proof is just how her shoulders don't seem to dip forward but firmly press back, her confidence shown as well through the modified Shihakusho they wear. Kaoru's modified Shihakusho is backless and armless, allowing for more freedom of movement and less 'turf' for an enemy to grab hold of while exposing both the sarashi wrapings about her chest and the lithe pair of arms this young being is blessed with, where if at any closeness they were examined the powerful but delicate muscles could be seen and felt. Kaoru's Kosode and Shitagi hug snugly against her chest; if you paid enough attention you might catch glimpses of the definition of her modest bust but never more than a hint. Synching her Shitagi to her Hakama is a plain white Hakama-Himo that looks more at home as a scarf yet is made durable so it can act as a traditional belt that keeps it all flowing. Ends of her Himo tease at the slim of her left hip which is slightly exposed due to the alterations to the Shihakusho. From above elbows and down to just above her knuckles are fingerless gloves which isn't exactly special itself, along with bracelets at the wrists, each band is gold and barely fits her slim wrist. Overall this youth looks ready for a battle or perhaps a more secretive delivery of some kind. Most people at a glance are positive Kaoru is a boy given their body type, stature and behavior. Strapped to her back is a lenghthy katana, its scabard a tad wider than normal. History Born as a cousin of the heir to the Shihouin line, Kaoru was labled as 3rd in line for succession by blood. A title she has not really embraced despite her parents desire to 'prepare her'. Kaoru was often sheltered and encouraged to focus on being more lady like and to behave 'like a proper lady, and noble woman should'. This has always been met with resistance, especially as kaoru's behavior became more and more tomboyish. She is at her core a soft, vulnerable young woman however on the outside she is a prickly, snarky, gruff tomboy. Tsundere in every sense of the word. Given her small stature and her tomboyish manerisms she often gets called a boy, flat chested, small or told 'to stop acting like a boy' This often results in her smacking about or kicking at the offending person with few exceptions (though many of those above her in station she is behaved with, not wishing to dishonor her family). The war's outbreak only caused Kaoru's family to work harder to protect her, the girl having begun to be flanked by a set of guards and her teacher and mentor, Iro. His calm yet stern voice keeping her safe when the war's fighting became so much that it began to tear Soul Society to sunders. The constant fighting and the drama of the war had Kaoru insisting she be trained as a Shinigami proper, trained in combat and given a weapon. Her parents finally agree'd after her only sibling, an older brother was felled in battle. When she was given her Asuchi by her mentor, the blade lengthened slightly and split, becoming a pair of side by side sword blades. Kaoru insisted it wasnt her fault before she was explained that it meant she was undisciplined and needed to focus however she believed that it meant what ever spirit was within the sword must be truely powerful. Kaoru wanted to go out and fight, desperate to help her family but was denied, because she was too inexperienced, but after going through some basic training, the girl had taken to the Shihouin ways and the art of combat like a fish to water. So fast she took to the fighting that she pushed hard and managed to see some light combat in her families land. the world shifting around them, the insane jungle battles..the girl would dart from location to location and engage in hit and run battles with her small entourage of guards and her mentor. Battlefield tutelage as he called it. This was well and good untill one day when she was careless and let an enemy get the drop on her, slashing a weapon across her right eye. The girl was a natural, however this also lead to her getting into many scuffles with some of the boys she knew as well as a slight penchance for finding her self in the middle of brawls with other members of Soul Society. She had one fight in particular which became something of a big problem. Kaoru had been out unescorted and one of her rivals had decided to sneak up on her and whack her with the wooden scabard of his weapin causing her to panic and draw steel on him and lunge at him. He had managed to dodge her attack and reflexivly drew his own blade, cutting her side open. As he realised what he did, the rival turned and fled to hide with his family. When her parents discovered the cause of their childs injury they pushed to have the boy executed but due to the losses of the war and the boy's equal nobel right he was let go with a slap on the wrist of clearing weeds from the apothecary garden . Due to this lack of action to have the boy removed kaoru's parents then instructed a male named Kai to begin looking out for her helping her as she needed and to do his best to keep her safe while she came into her own. Personality Kaoru is very much a Tsundere type of girl, the fact she's very much a tomboy to the point she often gets mistaken for a boy or scolded by her family or others for behaving too much like 'A crude boy'. While she was always something of a Tsundere type, Kaoru became much more closed off to others after her brother was killed, feeling her closest bond being severed and feeling like she should have been there to either take his place or somehow protect him, this resulted in her more recent 'boyish' behavior. She can be considered rude by those who dont understand her nature and often speaks in a brusque, vulgar tone. Has been known to mock others, often with no regard to who they are (Especially if they are people she's close with) and also tends to have no issues using vulgarity. She is an agressive and short tempered girl. The fastest way to set her off is to taunt her about being a 'boy' or how unlike a girl she is. Despite all of her harsh, rough edges Kaoru knows her place and is perfectly capable of behaving in a manner becoming a noble of the House of Shihouin. She is a proper 'Lady' when she needs to be, and when someone can get inside all of her emotional defenses shes actually a sweet, kind hearted girl. Journal Logs Powers Pictures kaoru 2.jpg|Kaoru after a battle. kaoru 3.png|Kaoru ready for a mission Kaoru 1.jpg|Kaoru after training Kiyohime.jpg|Kiyohime Kaoru 4.jpg|The crashing of waves against the rocks drowns out the distant sound of battle. Kaoru 5.jpg Kaoru 6.jpg|Losing an eye is only a small hinderance. kaoru 7.jpg|W..what? I can't look pretty once in a while? Kaoru 8.jpg Kaoru 9.png Eye.png|It's on... Kaoru 10.jpg Kaoru 11.jpg Kaoru 14.jpg|Before she lost her eye. Theme Category:Characters